


Fusion Verse

by Anonymous



Category: Dark Matter (TV), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a 'verse where The Empire lets Bespin alone, could be due to a people factor. The right people as in Lando striking a friendship with Kyle Kierken, possibly. :)





	Fusion Verse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



> In a 'verse where The Empire lets Bespin alone, could be due to a people factor. The right people as in Lando striking a friendship with Kyle Kierken, possibly. :)


End file.
